Session 05 - El'ove 27-28, Balagen 1
Characters: Party: Orrok Brekusk - Orc Fighter, Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan - Half-Orc Wizard NPCs: Sheondirth, Markus Farmer, Lucerne Wildpaw, Erika Weaver Previous Session: Session 04 - El'ove 27 | Next Session: Session 06 - Balagen 1 Session 5 - On Broken Wings Shannon descends as Orrok throws his war-hammer at her. He misses, but the two get into an argument. During the heated exchange, a massive silver dragon shows up and crushes the smaller red dragon and begins a lengthy torture murder. Meanwhile, Urgon wakes up after being beaten into a bloody mess. He sees the elf druid, Lucerne, and two humans, Erika and Markus, who are prisoners as he is. He moves around the camp, finds a longsword and frees himself. He hides among the tent looking for any items to help him escape. The red dragon is tossed into a tree after having an eye removed, its tail torn off and its wings bitten off, among other things. Nearly dead, Orrok moves in and lands a strike, resisting spells from Hank and blocking by Test. Orc life is rough and Orrok don't play. He strikes the dragon with a fatal blow, but Hank is able to heal it back up, despite Test and Orrok discussing what to do with the remains. Orrok still eats the dragon's tail later. Crispy. The party then approaches the encampment, and Urgon hides. When they enter the prisoner tent, Urgon tries to sneak up on the group but fails. He is tackled by Orrok and pinned. Test frees Lucerne, who seems distraught about an owl she was forced to carry. She tells Orrok to let Urgon go, and heals both herself and him with a regeneration spell that the DM got the healing amount wrong on. Cause he's bad. Test and Orrok go to recover the cart, while Urgon and Lucerne track down the pair of humans who ran away at the moment. Urgon asks Lucerne how she feels about the newcomers and mentions they saved her once, but she doesn't know them much beyond that. They find them, gather back up with Hank and wait for Test and Orrok. The two arrive, set up the cart and put the dragon in it. While the dragon is being dealt with, both Lucerne and Test go horse tracking. Test is unsuccessful, but Lucerne is able to retrieve a single horse. The party moves into the woods before lighting a campfire. Orrok roasts dragon tail at this point. Markus and Erika join in the meal, while the others eat their rations. Watches are set in shifts of 3 now, with Lucerne taking first watch, Orrok mid and Test last. The first night passes without event. Orrok works on the cart again, Test hunts, Hank heals the party up and Urgon helps collect sticks for traps. This evening a druid shows up during Orrok's shift. The druid identifies himself as a representative of the Fey who are irritated with the party's presence. The party asks them where the fey are, and the druid gestures around. There doesn't appear to be anything there, but the man is then charmed by Urgon. After some talking, the man reveals that the Wollywags will be dancing on the river and it's the biggest secret he has. He says they hate to be seen, but they can climb the mountain to see them. Test and Urgon go with the druid, hand over some Willoweed, climb the mountain then the old man rolls a pair of nat 1s on his climb check and recovery check after Test saves him. He falls 30 feet and splats on the ground. The two loot his body and leave him. On the final day, another horse is found and Urgon is able to prepare his Mount spell. The horse is tested and will work for 6 hours of movement in a day. With the first horse relatively trained to the point where it will tow the cart, the mount spell will allow the party to move a little bit through the course of the day. The party prepares for night fall, and Hank talks with Shannon. The dragon explains why she was attacked and how she became exiled. When asked to try and complete her plan, she refuses, stating the Council's word is superior to all. She accepts her exile as correct and rests for the evening. Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon Category:Markus Farmer Category:Erika Weaver Category:Session Recap